World Cup Speedruns 2
World Cup Speedruns 2 (WCS2) will be the second tournament in its series. It was created back in 2012 by LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17. The tournament never had a good start back in 2012 but was decided to be hopefully restarted in 2013 with an aim of compeleting it this time round. WCS is inspired by IAS but has a difference to it as it's based on the Fifa World Cup by representing Countries while speedrunning and how the groups are worked out. World Cup Speedruns 2 started on the 8th of March 2014. The title holder was TheStickKid, who already got eliminated during the group stage, finished 3rd in his group. After losing to eventually Gag73 who would finish as Runner-up of the tournament, and MrFinlandBoy who could claim himself as the new champion. Hosting Originally the host(s) were gonna be selected, but due to the last tournament taking to much time, and the time of picking a host kept being extended, then it was decided that the former hosts "Lylebandicoot93" & "Heydavid17" would host as well the second edition. An extra help will come from former IAS host "Nintendogen64", who originally also wanted to host WCS2, but it was in the end decided that these 3 will together host the tournament. Rules Games The main rules of the tournament, is to give every single participant a equal chance to do well in the tournament. This is why multiple games will be included in the tournament, instead of only one game series. 3 sets has been revealed, each 1 made by the 3 hosts. All the sets include both 1 Crash game and 1 Spyro game, since it is expected that most people participating will own the specific game. Other games such as Rayman and Gex has also been included in 2 different sets as well. Victory In the Group Stage, a victory means that the person who wins, will be awarded 5 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the Victory. In the Knockout Stage, a victory will NOT give any points, but will instead let the winner progress in the tournament instead. The person wins if video footage can be provided, and it doesn't matter by how many seconds, a win will be seen as a win, even if it's by 1 sec or less, or even more than 1 hour(duh). Defeat In the Group Stage, a defeat means that the person who lose, will be awarded 2 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the defeat. The loser is the person who finish the speedrun last. In the Knockout Stage, a defeat will NOT give any points, but will instead eliminate the defeated person from the tournament instead. A person can lose as well, if the video footage is either not provided OR if the person refuses to speedrun. Point Penalties In the Group Stage, if not the video is provided, the person who do not provide the video footage, will be penalized '-2 points', which means the person still can receive points(if he won), but not the actual amount of points, as expected(which would originally 5 points, but instead it will be 3 points). In the Knockout Stage, if the video is NOT provided, it will be seen as a defeat, for the person who didn't provide the video for the run, even in case the person wins, it can't be proven, so the person will lose automatically. Triple Threat Matches In case a tie between 3 players will occur in any of the groups, a Triple Threat Match will be done, to decide the places the competitors will obtain at the end of the group stage, since the Top 2 places means that you advance from the next round, while 3rd & 4th place will eliminate the person. In case of a Triple Threat happens between 1st, 2nd & 3rd, then at least 2 competitors would have to finish the run, to decide each players placement in the group. In case of a Triple Threat happens between 2nd, 3rd & 4th, then only the eventual winner is forced to finish at least the speedrun, since the others will be eliminated. The Final Every set, has selected their own game for the final. Set 1 has Crash 2 as the final game, Set 2 has Crash 1 as the final game and Set 3 has Gex 1 as the final game. The selected set which gains most votes, will be the set that will be used for the entire tournament, and will also select which game will be done in the grand final. The final game can also be speedrunned in any of the earlier stages, in the tournament. In case all the hosts will qualify to the final(Nintendogen64, Lylebandicoot93 & Heydavid17), then a trustworthy person with knowledge about the final game, will be given the decision on what the task in the grand final will be. In case 1 or more hosts won't qualify, then those hosts who didn't qualify will be given the task to decide the final run before it will take place. The person who will edit the final, will be one of the hosts who didn't qualify to the final. In case all of them do, a trustworthy person will be given the task. Rematch A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled(the demand can only come from the loser of the speedrun): *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun before '''the run takes place *If the opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun *If the opponent is missing parts of the speedrun, that could possibly change the outcome. Demands People who decide to participate in the tournament, is expected to at least have 3 of the 5 games, from the set that will be selected, this is not the job of any of the hosts, to make sure that the competitors own the games. Group Stage Games To make sure people to a variety of games, people will have to do at least 2 different games in the group stage, from the selected set. This means that no one can play the same game throughout the entire tournament, and that at least 2 different games will be done for the people who now would be eliminated in the group stage, and at least 3 games for the people who reach the final Knockout Stage Games Participants who reach the knockout stage can re-do the games they did in the group stages. In case someone should reach the final, the people who reach that far is required to have done at least 3 different games. Since the demands is that every participants needs to have at least 3 of the 5 games, then they also have to play them all at least once. Penalties In case anyone should do the same game in all 3 group matches, the person will be penalized by the hosts, depending on the situation which could mean that the penalty could be point loss or even disqualification. It is allowed to sign up for the tournament in good time, but incase a participant won't be able to compete until the eventual person is eliminated, the person will be banned from the next tournament. Participants can neither do a few speedruns, and then decide to drop-out by themselves, this will ban a participant from the next tournament as well. People can announce their wishes to participate, but incase they regret participating before they do a speedrun, they will not be penalized nor banned from the next tournament. Draws There will be no Draws/Ties in the tournament, when someone annouce they are done with the speedrun, then it's over. Tournament The format of the tournament has been decided, that it will be kept simple and classic. A total of 32 participants, with 4 in each of the 8 groups, only top 2 will advandce to the next round. Round 2 and onwards will then be knockout stages, there will not be any possible way for anyone to get back into the tournament if they've lost in the knockout stage. Choice of Games World cup Speedruns 2 will work different compared to the first one. there will be 3 sets of 5 games that can be voted by you to be based on by the tournament. You must own 3 of 5 games to take part in. the 3 sets are: Votes has been cast by(so far): ''ShoReWol','' '''KingEurope1', Manaidr', '''Lylebandicoot93', KodyTube, TheAustralianGamer, CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64, themachineking, playsihull, SuperGhettoSandwich'', MrGamesendy, Swaggylemon, CoolPro195, Ratchet5, Zaydskate,'' Abdul'', UnbelivableRoyHarris, ''TheStickKid, MrEddyful1667, DigitalMasterpieces, TheAFH013, MrFraserFilms2009, Evilsoshi, '''Heydavid17 Bold = The person participated in the previous tournament Italics ''= The Person will participate in WCS2 Pots & Draws Confirmed Players Execution of the World Cup Speedruns On the 14th of April 2014, all the videos on the channel were deleted along with the channel, which means that every single speedrun for this tournament was removed, with no hope of getting it all back, unless if someone downloaded the runs. More information can be found here The deletation of the channel will have no consequences on the tournament, and will move on from the point it got. On the time the channel was deleted, all groups were completely done except for Group D, which might resulting in dropping everything in that group and no one going through, or maybe another solution will take place. The speedruns still needs to be uploaded and everything has to be re-uploaded, or at least as much as possible, even the runs that still weren't uploaded yet. Group Stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Triple Threat Due to CrystalFissure, ShoReWol & TheMachineKing having the same amount of points, a triple threat must happen to determine the top 2 to qualify. Group F Triple Threat Due to file:Japan.png HeatherCantGame, file:Wales.png DualBlade & file:Poland24.png NeoCortex726 having the same amount of points, a triple threat must happen to determine the person, who will qualify. Group G Group H Brackets Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Grand Final Final Standings Trophies WCS2_Gold.png|Awarded to MrFinlandboy WCS2_Silver.png|Awarded to Gag73 WCS2_Bronze.png|Awarded to ShoReWol List of Played Games Category:Tournament